


Never Lose Faith

by LexInWonderland



Category: Glee
Genre: 1970s, Alternate Universe - 1970s, Bisexual Female Character of Color, Celebrities, Child Star, Coming Out, Fictional tv show, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Jewish!Blaine Anderson, Letters, Talk Shows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:35:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24087457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LexInWonderland/pseuds/LexInWonderland
Summary: The world (or at least, The United States) is sent through a shock when sixteen-year-old child star Blaine Anderson comes out as gay during the peak of the show he's starring in All In This Family. The aftermath being, he is fired from his role. One he has played since he was twelve. But he is subsequently invited onto The William Schuster Show. One of the more progressive talk shows of the era. And Will invites fans of the show to send in letters to ask questions. And one of them is sent in by a terrified boy from Blaine's hometown of Lima, Ohio. By a kid by the name of Kurt Hummel: who's terrified to come out to his family and friends. What sage advice will Kurt receive? Will his letter even be one of the ones that are read on the air?
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel, Original Male Character(s)/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 16





	Never Lose Faith

**October 16th, 1974  
  
  
** **TEEN HEARTTHROB FIRED FROM #1 SITCOM IN THE COUNTRY BECAUSE OF GAY SCANDAL  
  
**

  
That headline (varying title based on publication) was all over every paper in the country after a sixteen-year-old Blaine Anderson, one of the stars of the hit sitcom All In This Family; released a letter in a magazine called The Advocate, an exclusively LGBT-Interest Magazine. And that letter was later leaked to every major newspaper in the country. The letter saying:  
  


_  
"Dear, to whom may need this.  
__My name is Blaine Devon Anderson. You may know me from the popular sitcom:_ All In This Family _.  
__A show that's about a Christian man who has a daughter, who marries a Jewish woman who has a son.  
And what happens when their conflicts of religion interfere with their daily life. __(Hijinks usually issue).  
I am proud to have been able to play the role of Billy Keppelman-Moore for four seasons now.   
__And some of the best memories on the show have been while being apart of the paring with my co-star  
Mary-Lou Johnson's character: Ashley Walsh. But I am here to reveal that: I am not like Billy.  
While I am in fact Jewish; I'm not allergic to dogs or cats. And...I am not: straight. Now, I know this must be quite a shock.  
But for all of my life, I have been afraid to be who I am. Afraid to express how I feel.   
But I can say now, that I am confident enough to be myself. And I am ready to reveal to the world who I truly am.   
I discussed the writing of this letter with those who are the closest to me before starting it and submitting it.  
And they all agreed that it'd be best to believe in myself. And to not hide behind secrecy.  
So...I am proud to announce to the world: That I am gay. I like boys instead of girls. And I am proud of that fact.  
Thank You to all of the people who have believed in me and helped me come out to all of you today.  
Thank You to my aunt, my older brother: Cooper, my best friends: Mary-Lou Johnson and Sam Evans, and all of my fans.  
I would be nowhere without all of you who have been there to support me. I appreciate each and everyone one of you.  
And I hope this letter inspires another scared kid to be honest with themself and those around them.  
Remember, you are not alone. And even if you are scared to come out today, tomorrow, or ten years from now.   
Know I believe in you. I believe in your strength. And I believe you can truly be who you are meant to be.  
Thank You for reading this letter. I am so happy that I wrote and sent it into The Advocate and dozens of newspapers around the country to print it.  
Because, this message, my story. And if I can inspire one person to be themselves, then all of this will have been worth it.   
Sincerely,  
Blaine Devon Anderson."  
  
  
_

* * *

  
Three days later, the letter was discovered by the producers of All In This Family. And Blaine was asked to come to meet with the creators of the show: Melissa Kohn-Smith and Christopher Kohn-Smith. Blaine dressed in his most professional fall colors cardigan and bow tie, hoping for the best.  
  
"Thank You for meeting with us, Blaine." Melissa was always a cheery woman. And while her fashion and hair always seemed to be a decade behind, she was one of the most progressive screenwriters working in Hollywood. Being Bisexual herself, she was used to the struggles LGBT people were facing in 1970s Hollywood. But she decided to keep her sexuality under wraps so it didn't cause any commotion at the studio. Only the closet people to her knew the truth. And though it pained her every day. She felt it was truly for the best, especially because of the industry she worked in.  
  
"Working with you has always been a delight. I knew we caught a one-in-million shining star when you were cast as Billy," Blaine blushed at the compliment. He should be used to Melissa's mushy-gushy, sugary-sweet language at this point. But even after four years on the show, and two TV movies...he still wasn't used to it. "You were, and always will be the perfect person to play his character. But..." Blaine could see the struggle on her face. He didn't want to hear those words and she didn't want to say them even more. "But...after your...announcement. The network's phones have been ringing constantly with outraged parents worried about us trying to influence their kid's minds. And...we have no choice but..." She looked at her husband to finish the rest. She couldn't say those last words. It was too painful.   
  
"...But," Christopher hated doing this just as much as his wife...but...someone had to make the announcement. And it sadly had to fall on them, "The studio had decided to...terminate your contract with them early...and permanently." There it was, something Blaine was afraid of ever since he came to the realization when he was thirteen. Being fired for being gay. For being who he is.   
  
"We're so sorry, Blaine." Melissa put her hands over her heart. Tears began welling up as she tries breaking the painful silence. "We love you working on the show. You truly have been the sunshine of these last five seasons. But the studio and network have our hands tied, and they are writing you off the show." Blaine knew his announcement would have consequences. But he wasn't ready for the gut punch caused by the suddenness of it all.  
  
"But, we're going to allow you to take some memorabilia. Some of your wardrobe, props from your character's bedroom. We don't want this departure to be full of sadness. We want you to remember the good times you had while filming. So..." She smiled and looked at her husband before she looked back at Blaine, "We left you a few boxes in your trailer to take with you." Blaine wiped a few tears away and nodded. "We hope to see you again, Blaine." Melissa and Christopher gave Blaine a big hug before they sending him on his way.  
  


* * *

  
Blaine sobbed to himself as he collected the memorabilia and put it in the back of his truck. A few co-stars of his TV family was there to support him as he got ready to leave the lot for the final time. Mary-Lou, his former on-screen girlfriend, gave him a hug and a framed picture of them from the Season 4 finale.   
  
"I'm gonna miss you, B." She sobbed a Maybelline Great Lash Mascara stain onto the left shoulder of his favorite [Brookland Brothers sweater.](https://www.brooksbrothers.com/Wool-Blend-V-Neck-Fair-Isle-Sweater/RS00201_____KHKN_LG_______,default,pd.html?src=googleshopping&cmp=AFC_US_CJ_Deborah+Sessions_BrooksBrothers_CJFeed.xml_3753296&utm_medium=affiliates&utm_source=cj&utm_campaign=3753296&cvosrc=affiliate.cj.&cjeventid=7f624cf991c811ea8186016c0a240610)  
  
"I'm gonna miss you too, May." He sighs at the stain but then they both laugh lightly.  
  
"I'll pay for the dry cleaning." Blaine laughs and removes the sweater, handing it to her.   
  
"You can keep it, I've got a few more where that came from." She smiles from ear to ear before Blaine moves to hug his TV mom, Dawn Steisand. Even though she didn't understand the whole "gay thing". After four/five years, Blaine felt like a real son to her. And she was as devastated that he was leaving. It was like he was her very own kin.  
  
"Don't let anyone tell you aren't as special as you are...ok?" Blaine nods before hugging her.   
  
"I won't, I promise." She wipes his eyes and lets him move onto the last person who gathered there. His on and offscreen best friend, Sam Evans. Sam joined the cast during Season 2. And quickly became a fan favorite. And he was the first person that Blaine confided in when he was scared to come out. But he would always remember Sam's...not so philosophical response: _"So...you're into dudes. It doesn't make you any less of a man. Or any less than the first person who treated me like a normal person my first day on set. I love you, dude."  
  
_"So..." Sam stuffed his hands in the pockets of his slim, plank brown, corduroy jeans. "This is the end of the Dynamic Duo, huh? Never thought some homophobic, back-woods, tight-ass, bible thumpers would be the one to end the best friendship in the 7:30-8:00 PM timeslot," Blaine laughs at this. Used to Sam's specific flavor of humor at this point, "But...I'm glad I got to spend three seasons of Television with you, bro. You were one hell of a co-star. Gay or Straight...you're awesome."   
  
Blaine chuckles, "You too, Sam." They hug, and Sam says one last thing before Blaine has to leave.   
  
"But...I have to ask. Were you...ever into me?" Blaine laughs again, a shy blush rising on his cheeks.  
  
"Um...Yeah. I did for a bit. Especially when you first joined. But...as we became closer, I didn't let anything get in the way of our friendship." Sam nodded.  
  
"Cool. Cool. Just-Just checking." And Sam starts tearing up, "I'm gonna miss you, dude."  
"I promise to send you a postcard twice a week, as long as you give me a funny impression every time I'm able to call you at my Aunt Leia's House. She's um...letting me move in with her." Happy tears start sprouting from Blaine's eyes and he lets out a shaky breath. Sam nods and holds out his hand.  
  
"Deal." They do their secret handshake before Blaine knows it's finally time to leave. He sighs and gets in his truck. He isn't quite ready to leave. But California was too painful now. Seeing his friends get to continue living their dream while he had to push his aside was too much to take.   
  


* * *

  
Blaine sits on a plane for five hours and thirty-eight minutes. He's lucky that he has his stack of books and the movie on the plane to entertain him. Because there is no way he would be able to sleep on this flight. The ride is quicker than he would have expected. And he's in front of his Aunt's house before he knows it.  
  
"Sweetie!" He tears up and drops his bags, running into the older woman's arms. He always had a special relationship with his Aunt. And he knew that in these trying times, she was a person he would be able to rely on.   
  
"Blainey! Oh my gosh..." It's been so long since she's seen him in the flesh. She sincerely pinches his cheeks and Blaine blushes. "My favorite Ben..." Blaine laughs.  
  
"My favorite Doda." He gives her one last hug before she helps him bring his bags inside. "Now I know your parents don't approve...but I'd never turn away my favorite nephew."   
  
"Your only nephew..." Blaine says under his breath. Leia whips around and gives Blaine a look.  
  
"Don't sass me." She speaks with a sarcastic tone. Blaine tries to hold in his laughter, but it puckers. He really can't take his Aunt seriously when she dials up her sassiness to an eleven.  
  
"Ok...got it." She nods and gives him a kiss and cheek pinch. "I'll be cooking you up some of my Latkes...a sense you need a snack." And as if on queue, Blaine's stomach begins to grumble. She has always been quite the mind reader.   
  
"That sounds great." She smiles.  
  
"I thought so too...wait here..." He sits on her couch and looks around. This would take some getting used to. But he was so happy to finally have a support system.  
  


* * *

**Two Months Later: December 20th, 1974  
  
**

  
"With me today, I have One Time Emmy Winner, Blaine Anderson." William Schuster was one of the most popular talk show hosts. And unlike most, he didn't refuse Blaine a spot on his show due to fear of possible cancelation. He just wanted to be as kind and open-minded as possible.   
  
"Who, two months ago, made a brave statement in the exclusively LGBT focussed magazine, The Advocate. One in which he came out of the closet as gay. And while Blaine ended up losing his job as Billy Keppelman-Moore on the hit sitcom _All In This Family_ , he stands by his statement and decision. So please help me welcome, Blaine Anderon." Will spoke to Camera One before turning himself to face Blaine.  
  
"Welcome Blaine," He greeted the boy with a charming smile.  
  
"Thanks for having me." Blaine smiles too. He was glad he was finally able to find someone willing to allow him to be on their show.  
  
"So, you have gotten some flack for coming out the way you did. But you spoke out in a statement to the New York Times and said you didn't regret a thing."   
  
"Yeah, that's true. Um...I was pretty surprised they let me speak with them. Considering the whole 'gay thing being taboo' and all. But they were very kind when I spoke to them. They didn't twist any of my words. Didn't take anything out of context..." Will nods as Blaine speaks.  
  
"Yes. And I must say, you were very articulate in your interview." Will compliments as Blaine takes a sip of his water.  
  
"Thanks, I try to be as eloquent as possible when speaking to the press. And in everyday life, pretty much."  
  
"So what's it like returning to a regular school?"  
  
"I'm...actually still homeschooled. My aunt thought that it would be best considering my situation..." Will nods again and turns back to camera one and says, "We'll be back with Blaine Anderson after this commercial break." A buzzer goes off and he's given the thumbs up.  
  
"You're doing great, Blaine." Will gets up to pour himself some more coffee at a nearby crafts table.   
  
"Really?" He joins him to pour some water for himself.   
  
"Yeah really. I've been wanting you on the show for years, and I'm glad that you could finally come on. Though I deeply apologize that it had to be under quite the cloud of controversy." He adds some sugar before string his drink and throwing away the stick.  
  
"It's not your fault. I just hope your ratings don't falter." Will just waves his hand as he takes a sip.  
  
"If I lose my show, I lose my show. It'll have been worth it. People these days...they aren't tolerant. I don't want to be like them. I wanna be on the right side of history. The one who stood up as an ally. And while being accepting is definitely dangerous. And I don't look down at anyone afraid to be out. I just want to know I helped at least one person." Blaine nods as Will drinks the rest of his coffee.  
  
"People can be assholes kid," Will sets his mug down and places a hand on Blaine's shoulder, "And you have a right to be mad at them. But recognize there are more accepting people then you know. They just feel they have to stay safer than sorry these days. Ok? Don't let anyone make you forget why you did this."  
  
"Ten Seconds, Mr.Schuester." A crew member said with urgency.   
  
"C'mon, let's knock the rest of this interview out of the park." He leads them over to their spots as one of the cameramen counts down. "And we are back, with Emmy Winner, Blaine Anderson." Will looks over at Blaine as he continues. "Now Blaine, since this is your first time on the show, we sometimes do this thing where we have people write in to the show. And we only got one, but I think you will...want to hear it."  
  
Blaine nods and Will puts on his glasses and picked up from envelope, tore it open, and began reading it. 

  
_"Dear Blaine, I'm a fifteen-year-old from Ohio. I want to give an overwhelming amount of thank you's for being so open with a public that can be so discriminatory right now. Currently, I'm very scared to come out as gay to my family and friends at school. I don't want to be treated like a pariah. But I also don't want to hide anymore. Can you give me any sage advice? Anything I can use to make it go smoother than I've been fearing in my head? Once again, thank you for being such an inspiration.  
\- Signed, Kurt from Ohio."_

_  
  
_Blaine sat there silent for about a minute. Taking the words of the letter in. Finding in his heads the exact right words to say. The perfect balance of reality, but also being there for him.  
  
"Well, first off. People are just going to be mean to us. That's just the truth. They don't understand people that are not like them, but you just have to think about how you want to live. If you're too scared to say anything now, that's okay. All you have nothing to be ashamed of. You are you. And you are a special ball of light that will eventually make it to where it was meant to be. Don't let anyone hold you back. Never lose faith. You will one day find people like you...ones who know the struggle. And even if no one else is ready to accept you, know I will always believe in you. And I'll be there for you if you ever need it." Blaine smiles and the program concludes.   
  


* * *

  
_"Never lose faith. You will one day find people like you...ones who know the struggle. And even if no one else is ready to accept you, know I will always believe in you. And I'll be there for you if you ever need it."_

  
Kurt sat there in shock as the program ended and, ironically, a re-run of _All In This Family_ played after. He sat back against the couch and just stayed there, the blue-ish glow of the television surrounding him, and silently thanked the foreman who worked with his dad at the tire shop made him stay a little later tonight. He hears the door open and he jumps up.  
  
"Dad?!" He stands with his back to the television and turns it off in the process.   
  
"Yeah, it's me. Dinner ready yet?" He makes his way to the fridge to grab a can of Miller Lite.   
  
"No um...just looking now." He finds his mom's old Julia Child cookbook and searches for the perfect recipe. "Anything specific you want?"  
  
"Um...anything with meat is fine, I guess."  
  
He nods, flips a few more pages and he lands on. "Beef Bourguignonne with Egg Noodles?" His dad just waves away and nods as he makes it to the living room and sits in front of the TV.   
  
After dinner is finished and Carole gets home from her job at the hospital. Kurt looks up at them as both Burt and his step-brother Finn, eating it at a more rapid pace than usual. He decides in his head that it's now or never. And remembers Blaine's words: Never. Lose. Faith.  
  
"Um...can I tell you guys something?" Everyone but Finn looks up, and Carole even has to take the fork out of his hand and gesture to Kurt. "Now...I'm scared to say this but, I know you all love me, and...it makes me a little less afraid." Finn slurps up a noddle and it almost makes Kurt laugh before he continues.  
  
Kurt puts his hands in his lap, wringing them as he gathers the courage to speak. "I'm...not like most boys. Most boys like girls. They go on dates with girls. They _marry_ and _have kids with_ _girls._ So...I guess what I'm trying to say is." He looks back up and exhales softly before finally saying, "I'm gay..."  
  
Silence is the only thing in the air for a few minutes before Finn says, "Cool dude." And continues eating his dinner. Carole gives him a warm smile and squeezes his hand. And Burt replies, "Well...I-" Carole gives him a look to rethink his words she just knows he's gonna say. He mentally backtracks before finishing with, "I'm glad you told us."   
  
They eventually all give him a hug before finishing dinner and then sit in front of the TV. Watching re-runs of _All In This Family_.  
  


* * *

  
**Four Years Later: June 12th, 1978, New York City  
  
  
**

During his senior year, Kurt applied to the very best Arts schools all around the country. And was shocked when he got a full-ride scholarship from one of his dream schools, FIT: The Fashion Institute of Technology. He even framed every piece of mail he got from the school and spread them all around his tiny studio/apartment. And while he searched or jobs, he worked part-time as a job in a little coffee place on Fifth. And on seemingly a pretty boring Monday, who shall walk in.  
  
"Um...just some regular black coffee for me today, thanks."   
  
"Coming right u-" He looks up to see...Blaine Anderson. _The_ Blaine Anderson standing right in front of him. "You...You're...B-B-"  
  
"Fan?" Kurt nods vigorously and Blaine violently blushes. "I haven't seen that reaction in four years..." Kurt's smile just gets wider.  
  
"I'm uh...actually that kid who wrote that letter to you. When I was still a High School Freshman in Lima." Blaine's eyebrows shot up.   
  
"No way." Kurt continues nodding. And Blaine sees his name tag. Printed in bold, black, courier letters were the letters: K.U.R.T. Kurt... _This_ was Kurt. "Wow...what are the odds. But nice to put a face to the name." Kurt blushes this time.   
  
"Well um...I'll go get your black coffee now." He goes over and pours some in a cup. "Here you go." He hands him the cup and Blaine hands him an empty cup with his number written on it. "What's this for?" He looks up with a slightly confused gaze in his eyes and Blaine just smiles.  
  
"Look at the words." He glances back down and sees: _**you free Friday night?**_ written in a very impressive set of cursive. Kurt looks up and just nods. Blaine smiles and takes a sip. "Until then." He takes his hand and gives it a kiss, "Kurt..." Before walking out of the cafe.  
  
"Until then...Blaine..." Kurt says to himself before continuing to his job.  
  



End file.
